Staring Death in the Face
Intro I really wanted to write a fanfiction, and here it is! I'm going to write a continuation Other Fanfics by me (BobDafish) in chronological order: Arkose Falling Risen From Ruins Destroyed Faith Prologue The air in the desert was painfully hot, and the wind wasn't helping. A SandWing was marching across the desert, trying to reach his cave. The wounds that he'd sustained in past battles were re-opened, and the sand got caught in them. This made him cry out in pain and stumble, but he knew that he couldn't fall, because if he die the cut on his stomach would fill with sand and get infected. The bleak landscape looked the same everywhere, and the SandWing struggled to get his bearings. Having recently been involved in a battle, he knew that he was being followed, and that the ones searching for him wouldn't hesitate to kill him on the spot. He could almost see his death happening, and he knew how the Queen's soldiers killed, one slice right through the windpipe. It never failed, and left the victim lying there until they suffocated to death, or bled out. Just as he thought that he could see the mountain he lived in, he stopped. He could hear someone near him. "Freeze and be ready to kneel before the Queen as I personally slit your traitorous throat, you vile scum!" The words sounded cold and ruthless. The SandWing knew this voice, and he wasn't going to try and fight an expert. Before him stood a large SandWing with pale wings and a scarred face. The sinister look plastered across his face was unforgettable. "I will not try to fight an elite soldier, Siltstone. You may apprehend me, but I will fight back one day." "Sure you will. And I have an entire army waiting to kill you if I say so, so please choose wisely, Arkose." He couldn't argue with that, so Arkose obliged. He followed Siltstone to the Queen's palace. After all, he knew that Siltstone wouldn't have second thoughts about killing him. The journey lasted about an hour, and they finally came to a stop at the palace's outer wall. His death could not be delayed any longer, and Siltstone grabbed Arkose and flew into the Queen's chamber. Queen Tufa was pleased to see this traitor apprehended. "Well done, Siltstone. Now come here so we can listen to his final words.", the Queen spat. "Now, traitor, what do you have to say?" "I hate you and your army. You all deserve to die!", he yelled. "We do not deserve to die, for we are not traitors. You, on the other hand, are. Siltstone, kill him, and then dispose of the body." "Yes, my Queen.", Siltstone said, and the maniacal look in his eyes told Arkose that Siltstone had wanted to kill him before. Arkose felt a talon touch the back of his neck, right where a major artery would be underneath his scales. A sharp pain rocketed through his body as the talon sliced into the side of his neck, blood spilling onto the ground. Arkose couldn't believe that this was happening to him... Part 1 Bystrite studied the fortified camp from a tall mountain. Having heightened senses, he could easily make out SandWing soldiers on the ground below him, even when the only light that illuminated them was a small fire. The plan was set, and Bystrite moved in to execute it. He repeated the plan to himself out loud multiple times before finally memorizing it, and he could recall every word he said. One SandWing was on patrol, marching through the sand surrounding the camp. He looked like he was miserable and didn't want to be outside during the cold night, and Bystrite used this to his advantage, slipping by him and through the main gate with ease. Now, only a small group of recently recruited SandWings stood between him and the food he came for. The light of the fire made shadows on the ground, allowing Bystrite to accurately judge the position of the soldiers. Rounding a corner, he hit a SandWing on the back of the head, knocking him out instantly. Bystrite was so close to the food storage, and all that he needed to do was slip inside and fasten the food to his armor. But all wasn't going as well as planned, and a SandWing soldier found his unconscious comrade. This prompted an alarm to be sounded, and Bystrite knew that he had to leave soon, or they would find him. Quickly walking into the storage cave, he snatched all of the food and made off with them. Bystrite's heart stopped pounding when he could no longer see the camp, and he flew back to his cave. Nearing the cliff that he was living in at the time, he saw a large group of SandWings perched on it. They didn't seem to notice him, and he slipped into his cave. Quickly dumping all the food off his back, he ran to the door to cover it up, making sure that no-one ever found his cave. He would move out of it anyway, so it didn't matter that much. Muttering to himself, he bit into a calcite rock in the wall. He needed this mineral due to undernourishment as a dragonet. He remembered what he said to every other dragon that he (very rarely) made friends with: "Do you have any calcite? Or milk? Anything?". He could finally get to sleep without worrying about those SandWings. "Who knows why they're here, anyway? It's not like I care, but everything has it's reasons.", he said. Just as he put his head onto the ground, a loud rumble resonated throughout the landscape. Bystrite was alarmed, and he destroyed his makeshift door to peek outside. What he saw was something that he'd never forget. A SandWing was standing on a small outcrop next to his cave. Noticing the noise that Bystrite made as he broke through the door, he had turned around to face the cave. Quickly realizing that this was no military SandWing, Bystrite immediately dismissed her as a threat. He walked back inside and was trying to lie down when he was knocked to the ground from behind. Realizing that it was the SandWing, he was infuriated. How could he not realize that any other dragon was a threat?! The SandWing put her talons to Bystrite's neck and asked him who he was and who he was loyal to. "Who wants to know?", he replied, and the dragon dug her claws deeper into his scales. Bystrite now knew that she wasn't joking, and he responded with "I am Bystrite. I am a wanderer, and I am loyal to no-one. Who are you?". This question struck the SandWing by surprise, and Bystrite used this moment to knock her off and pin her to the ground with his leg. The female SandWing told him that her name was Sandbank and that she was here because she joined an alliance that aimed to destroy the SandWing military, and that the booming was an attack on the SandWing camp. Bystrite was pleased to hear this and let Sandbank go... Part 2 As Sandbank dusted herself off, Bystrite noticed that she had metal coverings on her horns, and was surprised to see such innovative ideas come from an insurgent. Bystrite was ready to shove the Sandbank out of the cave, when he noticed that the battle was still going on. Screams echoed from the camp, and Bystrite saw dragons dying left and right. Seeing this as an opportunity to score some loot, he flew into the fray and grabbed valuables from the wreckage of stone huts and collapsed caves. Sandbank was enraged not because of the battle, but because Bystrite just flew down there and stole everything dropped by the fallen warriors. It made her so angry. She exploded towards the battlefield, eager to find Bystrite. Eventually, she found him hunched over a dead SandWing's body, carefully removing the metal from the armor that was draped over it. Sandbank flew down and tackled him once again, this time putting her tail barb to his throat. Bystrite didn't panic because he knew that Sandbank needed him to figure out the location of more SandWing camps, so he did some quick talking to get her off of him. "Tell me where the camps are, and I will let you go.", Sandbank said. She had no intention whatsoever of keeping Bystrite alive if he didn't tell her where the camps were. Luckily for him, he wanted to tell her, so the confrontation was over soon. But Sandbank wasn't done yet. This time, she said that she was thinking of abandoning the insurgency in order to be free and not obey any rules, and she thought about joining Bystrite. "I can't work in a team well.", said Bystrite, but eventually he accepted Sandbank's offer because he thought that if she joined, they could bring twice the amount of treasure to the cave. "Thanks for letting me join you. Now I don't have to deal with these barbaric idiots. Honestly, you don't know how grateful I am, Bystrite. Thank you.". Sandbank flew away to Bystrite's cave, entering quickly so she wouldn't be noticed while fleeing. The warmth of the cave was so much more enjoyable than the harsh, cold desert night. Sandbank was eager to hear what they were going to do next, and when Bystrite told her that they were going to pack up and find a new cave, she thought about it in a way that made it seem fun. Soon, they were at a new cave, picked by Bystrite before they left. The new cave was significantly larger than the previous one, but it was dark. Bystrite shot a jet of fire into the air, and it lit up the cave, revealing a layered sandstone interior with a calcite deposit right inside of it. After making a fire, Bystrite dropped off his armor, which was holding all of his things, and ran over to the vane, taking a large chunk off and swallowing it. Sandbank was confused, and asked "Why are you eating that rock?", to which Bystrite replied with "I need it because of a lack of calcium when I was a dragonet. If I didn't eat it, my bones would be weak.". "So that explains why you like to eat rocks. I had no idea what you were doing.", said Sandbank. Bystrite began to unpack his things, and Sandbank grabbed some dry wood she had found and added it to the fire before lying down on the ground next to it. "Now, I have a question for you. Why are you covering yourself in sand?". Sandbank told him that it kept her warm during the night, and that it reminded her of her home, the desert. Bystrite's home was merely a cave, and that was why he liked moving his base of operations into one, but the idea of making a base in the desert sounded like a good idea because it would be untraceable. Bystrite told Sandbank that he would think about moving into the desert, but she was asleep, so Bystrite thought to himself; "Well, I better fall asleep too. Tomorrow's gonna be a rough day.", but what he didn't notice was Sandbank slide close to him, covering herself with his wing... Thanks for reading! this took a lot of time to write, and I hope you enjoyed it!Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)